


I release you from winter

by lilirwin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilirwin/pseuds/lilirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find each other... And Steve saves him. Again. // my summaries suck I'm sorry T-T</p>
            </blockquote>





	I release you from winter

**Author's Note:**

> « I release you from winter » - Captain America fanfiction  
> Author : BuckyBarnesisonfire  
> Pairing : Stucky (Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes)  
> Notes : probably a one shot, depends on how I feel about it in the end, and if you guys like it :B Might have following chapters.  
> Disclaimer: characters and organizations belong to the Marvel Studios, owned by Disney. The plot comes right out of my imagination.

Steve woke up in a tiny hotel room, aches all over his body. The night had been awful. Natasha and he had run all over the Cairo, trying to get an ancient member of Hydra to finally find him dead, his mouth full of arsenic. Again.  
Steve took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his look slowly getting used to the bright light of the sun shining through the useless curtains. There was no noise but the one of his own breath, and the awakening of the city outside. He knew that the day about to start will be hard, long and bruised, and he decided to enjoy this little moment of peaceful resting before getting up. 

Lying down, he stretched his body, moaning in satisfaction, and pushed the blanket away. He closed his eyes, breathing calmly, the ceiling-fan refreshing him from the sweat of his nightmares. It had been months since the S.H.IE.L.D had fall apart, and months that he, Natasha and Sam were running all over the world to search for the Winter Soldier. Natasha had decide to join him in the end, but she was not always here. She was helping Clint on other missions, and sometimes he and Sam were getting some help from Tony Stark too.  
But every time they were on a track, every time they were about to find an information, or even a little clue about him, either the person holding the information committed suicide, or she ass “mysteriously” killed before they could reach her.   
Steve didn’t want to give up. But he had to admit that luck wasn’t on their side. He was wondering if Bucky wasn’t dead, or if Hydra had taken him back. But he highly doubted that. Hydra had make him too strong and powerful for him to die so easily, or to be taken back when he doesn’t want to. And he knew that Bucky wanted to find answers. Steve had seen how chocked he was when he told him to finish his mission. And “I’m with you ‘til the end of the line”. Bucky’s eyes were wide open, and Steve was certain that he remembered some things.   
Although Steve assumed that Hydra was very disappointed by the loss of their main weapon, and they were probably on his track as well, which wasn’t helping at all. 

As he was thinking, he heard Sam waking up in the other room, communicating with his own. He sighed. His little moment of peace was already over… He got up, and immediately went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, and dressed up with the suit Tony had give to him and all the last agents still loyal to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Which in the end wasn’t that much. Something like 100 persons, probably less. God knows why, Tony added a little extra to Steve’s costume : a red star was sewed on his right buttock.   
“So your soldier recognizes you when you find him.” He said with a wink. Steve didn’t reply, just rolling his eyes in exasperation. The billionaire was really impossible. Plus they both knew that Steve will wear casual clothes above the suit, so he doesn’t get spotted easily. As he was putting on his discreet clothes, he hide his gun in his belt and some other weapons in his pockets. Looking up in the mirror, he noticed how tired he looked. His bright blue eyes and his blonde hair were strangely contrasting with the tan of his skin, thanks to the Egyptian sun. He had circles around his eyes, and his face looked exhausted. Even if he was a super soldier, his body was full of aches and scars were running over his chest and arms. One of the was even running from his right hip to his throat, memory of a knife fight against another member of Hydra who finally threw himself from a bridge in Chicago. 

Steve shook his head. He couldn’t think about himself for now. He will heal and rest when he knows about Bucky. He had to go now, and he had to take everything he owned with him. Taking a deep breath, he left the place, not leaving any trace of his passage but the undone sheets of the bed. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Another infructuous day. Steve was exhausted. It had been awful, and they didn’t find anything about Bucky or Hydra in the town. As he was entering the room, he felt a huge hole in his chest and began to feel oppressed. A ball of something was growing in his throat, like a time bomb ready to explode. All he wanted was to find his best friend, and all the difficulties they were going through for six months now were making him feel totally useless.   
He sat down on the bed, and felt anger growing in his chest. Grabbing the side of the wooden bed, he pressed it between his fingers, almost breaking it. Anger and pain exploded in him, and he let himself go. He yelled, tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks. He was pissed, so pissed at everything and everyone in the entire world, so pissed of not being able to find the only person he cared about, his best friend, pissed because he felt like he had let him down, abandoned him, and not knowing where he was or how he was, it was the worst feeling in the world. He wasn’t alone, he had Sam, and the whole Avengers team on his back, but Bucky was alone. He didn’t remember him, and Hydra could have taken him back at any time. It was too much for Steve. The soldier stood up, angrily walking in his bedroom, angrily shouting, and punching the walls. He was literally full of anger and pain, and he couldn’t do anything about it except destroy everything in his room.  
But anger fades. Suddenly, all he could feel was a great emptiness. And sadness. He let himself fall on the bed and curled into a ball, crying and sobbing. Steve was tired, no exhausted of all this. He calmed down, breathing heavily, and dried his face. Turning on his back, Steve looked at the ceiling, trying to empty his mind. He decided to take a shower, intending to “wash the pain away”. 

Steve stood up, walking to the bathroom. The hotel was silent, and the only light in the room was the moon’s. He was about to open the door of the bathroom when he heard a low breath coming from the inside. He stopped, and carefully pulled out his gun. Holding it with one hand, he slowly opened the door, pointing the weapon in the inside of the dark bathroom. There was no light, and at first Steve didn’t notice anything strange except that heavy breathing sound. But as his eyes were getting used to the darkness, he spotted a curled human form in the corner of the room, hiding below the sink. The person was wearing low black boots and dirty grey trousers. Steve couldn’t see his face, hidden by long black hair, but he saw a slight lightning of silver on the left arm of the person, and he shivered. Was it possible that… The intruder, seeing the light coming from the opened door, moved slowly and looked up at Steve.  
His heart skipped a beat. Bucky. It was Bucky. Bucky was here, right in front of him hiding like a thief in his hotel bathroom. The soldier couldn’t believe it. They stared at each other for two long minutes, Steve with a shocked expression, Bucky looking bruised and desperate. After a long staring moment, Steve lowered his guard and let down his gun.   
“B-Bucky? Is that you?” he stuttered, carefully kneeling in front of him.   
Bucky looked at him, his blue eyes circled with tiring rings. Nodding, he waited for Steve’s reaction, a slight light of hope in his eyes. The blue eyes of the soldier opened wide, and after two seconds of hesitation, he reached his hand out to him. It seemed like an eternity before Steve’s finger touch Bucky’s skin. It almost felt unreal to him. He was here, he was real, he wasn’t the illusion of one of his nightmares. They both shivered, and as soon as Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s arm, his long lost pal straightened up and grabbed Steve’s shirt, pulling himself close to him. He was shuddering, gripping his shirt like it was the only thing that was holding him on to life. Steve, shocked, did the first thing that came to his mind: he covered Bucky of his arms, stroking his back in comfort while his best friend was shivering and heavy breathing. Steve felt how scared he was, he felt that he was cold, dirty, painful, bruised. He was on the run, and his bionic arm was curled into a fist, ready to punch anything potentially dangerous.

“What are you doing here Buck…? I’ve been searching for you for months, why coming back now?” carefully said Steve, still stroking Bucky’s back. The man shivered at his name, and tightened his grip. A slow and thin net of voice came out of his mouth, broken and unhesitant.   
“I… I’m sorry St-Steve…” he stuttered. Steve winced. Even his voice had change. He knew that his leak was the cause of this, and Hydra was the cause of his leak. His tone was full of fear and pain, and he felt the urge to protect him from any harm from now on. He tightened his arms around him.  
“It’s okay… It’s gonna be okay, don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine. Calm down Buck, it will be alright.” He whispered in his ear, hugging him tight, and kissed the top of his head like you do to a child who had a nightmare. Tears were rolling down Bucky’s cheeks, leaving cleaner lines on his dirty skin and wetting Steve’s shirt. But he didn’t care. All he was thinking about was to kill the assholes who did this to Bucky Barnes. His Bucky Barnes.   
“I will make them pay. They will all pay for what they did to you.” He said, filled with a sullen anger. Bucky pulled himself closer to Steve’s chest, and whispered with a more reassured voice :  
“Thank you…”

Oh yes. They will pay.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm... yeah :B What do you think of it? Should I keep writing it? I have a plot for possible following chapters but I like it as a one shot too so I don't know :B


End file.
